


False Promises

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of the Unspoken [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Personfications of worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: No personfication is truly free, this is something Tsawak knows all too well.





	False Promises

Tsawak rested his head against the window and looked out into the scenery that surrounded Dooku’s estate, resting his right forearm on his right knee and sighed as he thought of his family, of the Sith Words.

He missed his elder siblings, he missed his beloved, he missed how vast he had once been and he missed Janar too, even if the kid hated him. He deserved that resent, but that didn’t change the fact Tsawak still cared for him. Hell, he even missed Darth Nox by this point, and that girl was a crazy one.

“Peace is a lie, there is only passion.” Tsawak spoke in the gentle and culturally-influenced accent that has long since been forgotten with the disappearance of the true Sith. His thoughts drifted to his beloved, of her laughter and smiles during times of peace, and to the child, he loved so dearly but had used in ways that he will always regret. “Through passion, I gain strength.”.

Peace wasn’t a lie, in some senses, but peace couldn’t exist without chaos. Passion was the way to find balance, passion for a lover, passion for a goal. Passion was what caused him to survive the eons of being what and who he was.

“Through strength, I gain power.” Tsawak sensed a presence join his own but didn’t bother to acknowledge it. Let Serenno listen in, Tsawak knew the man wouldn’t betray him. The aristocrat knew his place. “Through power, I gain victory.”.

He had brought so many Nations to their knees, he had once ruled a majority of the galaxy! He even had the Mandalorians under his command, he had nearly destroyed the Jedi once -- and he knew his beloved still hated him for it -- and he knew he would win this war.

“Through victory, my chains are broken.” Tsawak scowled, he knew it was a lie. “The Force shall free me.”.

“You don’t sound entirely convinced, Tsawak.” Serenno stated elegantly as he joined him and offered a warm, almost fatherly smile. Tsawak hated that smile, but he also kinda liked it -- nobody smiled at him like that anymore.

“How can I truly be free when I have no voice to my boss, Serenno? No choice in my life?” Tsawak asked as he looked towards the older Nation, his amber eyes meeting that of Serenno’s stormy ones.

Serenno waved his hand in dismissal. “How many times must I insist you call me Yan, Sith?” Serenno inquired kindly with an emphasis on the younger’s true name.

“Apologizes, Yan. Old habits and I rather not be nagged by your boss.”.

“Even beings such as us have choices, my child. I choose to show kindness towards the Jedi prisoners my Boss has, you choose to always defend your beloved whenever the need arises and your child -- despite his hate for you -- always comes back to you, yes?” Yan told him kindly while Tsawak nod. “We have choices in that, and through that, we have freedom. Who we are as a Nation is defined by our people while who we are as an individual is defined by us. Together, that defines who we are meant to be, does that make sense to you.”.

Tsawak sighed. “More or less.”.

“Give it time.” Yan clapped his hands together, starting his companion. “Now! Let us prepare for the feast, I’ll even let you make your favorite dish!”.

Tsawak gave a weak smile but nod nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing, that is all.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Yan isn't Dooku, he's an entirely seperate character.


End file.
